


Bitter or Sweet

by Ash573



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash573/pseuds/Ash573
Summary: Eugesse Coffee Shop AU where Eugene is a barista and Jesse is a picky customer
Relationships: Jesse Coste/Eugene Labao
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Bitter or Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shutupandwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupandwrite/gifts).



> Happy Fence Secret Santa 2020 @shutupandwrite/ @internetbanality! Elisse, I'm so happy I got you for this and I hope you like this Eugesse fic (all of your prompts were so good but this one called to me lol) and it was a lot of fun to write! <3

Winter break had finally come, but for Eugene and Nick, that meant work. The coffee shop was run by Eugene’s cousin, so he worked as a barista over the breaks but this time, his cousin had asked if he knew of anyone else in need of a job, so he offered it to Nick. It was only a few days into break, but already Nick’s company was making the job much more tolerable.

The morning went by in a storm of chaos as it usually did since it was a few days before Christmas and everyone was panic- buying. But what Eugene liked about working here was its peaceful environment no matter how busy it got. 

By the afternoon, the chaos had settled down as less customers came in. Both Nick and Eugene were leaning against the counter, both half asleep from the dreariness of the rain pouring outside. 

Eugene glanced up from the to-go cups he was stacking near the register and looked up towards the door. The boy looked about his age, with neat blond hair and a charming face but Eugene didn’t notice any of it, because the boy had a bitter expression on his face as he was hanging up his phone and shoving it in his pocket. 

As the boy walked closer, Eugene recognized him. There was no doubt the boy he was looking at was Jesse Coste. 

Before Jesse got to the register, Eugene turned to Nick, who was shoving napkins into dispensers.

“Nick,” he whispered to get Nick's attention. He turned and followed Eugene’s subtle head nod towards Jesse. “That’s Jesse Coste isn’t it?” 

Nick’s eyes found Jesse instantly and he nodded in shock. 

“What is he doing here?” Eugene asked. But before he even got an answer, he realized why. Exton was only a few miles from the shop.

Eugene had seen a few other students in here every once in a while, but since he typically worked during breaks, when Exton students were most likely off traveling with their families, Eugene didn’t really make the connection. Until now. 

“I’m glad I’m not working the register,” Nick sighed and clapped Eugene on the back. “Good luck, though.”

“Is he really that bad?” Eugene asked. 

He studied Jesse’s now more composed appearance. He was wearing his Exton uniform and his backpack slung over his shoulder. Without the arrogance on his face he was actually attractive. Eugene stopped his train of thought. He didn’t know anything about Jesse other than his number one ranking and his rivalry with Seiji. 

“He’s really talented but really arrogant,” Nick said, crossing his arms.

Eugene nodded, taking in what Nick said. From what Aiden and Seiji had said before, it didn’t seem too out of character. Strangely though, Nick rarely spoke up on the topic of Jesse until now.

“I can take his order,” Eugene agreed. Nick smiled wide in thanks and went off to go work in the back to avoid Jesse.

“Welcome in,” Eugene said

Jesse’s blue eyes were sharp as he eyed Eugene for a moment.

“What can I get for you?” Eugene asked and Jesse’s irritated expression still didn’t fade. Eugene decided he’d try so he put on a warmer smile towards Jesse, not that he seemed to notice. 

He glanced up at the menu. “I’ll have a medium hot Americano.” 

Eugene nodded, inputting the order and Jesse’s name.

“Do you need a name?” Jesse asked. 

“You’re Jesse, right?” Eugene said, adding the charming smile back on his face. 

Jesse hesitated. “How do you know my name?”

“I’m a fencer at Kings Row.” 

“Kings Row?” Jesse asked. Eugene could hear a thin coating of distaste as he said it. 

Eugene just nodded and Jesse dropped the rest, handing over his card and Eugene swiped it. “You’re all set. I’ll bring it over when it’s ready,” Eugene said.

Jesse turned quickly without any thanks and left to find a booth. 

Eugene found Nick a few minutes later by the sink. “How did it go?” Nick asked. 

“How do you think it went?” Eugene asked, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah, he’s an asshole,” Nick agreed. 

Eugene couldn’t agree more but he poured the Americano and went to bring it to Jesse’s booth. He was sitting alone but he was back on his phone again, slouching in the seat. As Eugene came closer he could hear Jesse start to talk as if he was trying his best to keep a level voice but he couldn’t quite manage it. 

“Why did you cancel the trip? We go every year!” Jesse was raising his voice until he saw Eugene come up to the booth. 

Jesse’s face heated again and he mumbled something into the phone before hanging up.

Eugene offered a more genuine smile this time, since it seemed Jesse was now even more on edge than before. 

Jesse took the drink with a nod of what Eugene assumed to be thanks. He took a sip, holding the mug in two hands. 

“Are you alright-” Eugene started but Jesse interrupted.

“Why are you talking to me? Just because you fence at Kings Row doesn’t make us acquaintances,” Jesse snapped.

Eugene wanted to see if Jesse would maintain that same bratty attitude when he was asked to leave the shop, but Eugene just shrugged. “I’m not the one who keeps sneaking onto the Kings Row grounds to talk to the fencing team,” he said with a smirk.

Jesse looked taken aback for a moment. Did he really think Nick and Aiden were going to keep quiet about seeing Jesse try and keep talking to Seiji? 

“I’m not trying to talk to just anyone on your team. Just Seiji,” Jesse explained. He took the mug from Eugene and drank it. 

Eugene was about to turn and leave when Jesse made a disgusted expression and frowned. “This isn’t what I ordered.”

“You ordered a hot Americano, right?” Eugene asked.

Jesse nodded. “Yes. But this is too bitter, I don’t want it.”

Eugene let out a laugh before he could stop himself entirely. Eugene wasn’t a coffee expert unlike some of his coworkers, but he’d been working there long enough to know Americanos weren’t exactly known for being sweet.

“Have you ever had an Americano before?” Eugene asked. 

Jesse glared up at him. “Have you ever made an Americano before?”

Jesse had a smug expression on his face that said he was daring for Eugene to respond. Eugene knew a response was what Jesse wanted, but Eugene decided to play along. “Do you want something sweeter?” Eugene asked. 

“No, I don’t like sweet things,” Jesse said, crossing his arms. 

Eugene couldn’t help it and rolled his eyes. 

“What can I get you instead?” Eugene asked, holding his irritation back at how spoiled Jesse was acting. Jesse no doubt wanted some reaction and Eugene wasn’t going to give it to him. Eugene hadn’t wanted to judge Jesse so instantly, but Jesse was making it infinitely more difficult. But still, for some reason, Eugene decided he’d try. 

Jesse thought about it for a moment and then said, “I’ll have a latte then.”

Eugene nodded. “Sure,” he said, leaning over to take the cup from Jesse. “I didn’t mean to listen in before, but is everything alright? You sounded pissed on the phone,” Eugene said. 

Jesse crossed his arms. “Of course I was pissed. My family had actual plans for New Year’s but they cancelled them.”

“Oh, sorry to hear that,” Eugene said. “I’ll be right back with your order.”

Eugene took the mug from Jesse and left to make the next drink. The shop was relatively quiet now. It was almost four and they’d be closing within an hour, but with the exception of Jesse and a few other customers, it looked like the shop was closed already. 

Eugene had finished making the latte and brought it back to Jesse’s table. He was filing through papers that looked like some kind of school assignment when Eugene came back.

“Here’s the latte,” Eugene said. He waited for Jesse’s approval before leaving, knowing Jesse was going to be picky a second time too. 

Jesse didn’t respond at first. He just glanced at the latte and took it without taking a sip beforehand.

Eugene figured it wasn’t worth bothering Jesse any longer and left. Maybe Jesse wasn’t as picky as a customer as Eugene assumed.

Eugene knew he had to close up soon, but he let Jesse work without any rush. Eugene began cleaning up the other tables like Nick was doing. 

“You’re leaving early today aren’t you?” Eugene asked Nick. 

“Yeah, Seiji’s picking me up in a few minutes. He invited me to his family’s cabin for a few days.”

Eugene noticed the small smile on Nick’s face but figured it was no use to tease Nick. He and Seiji were beyond clueless when it came to anything other than fencing. 

Nick finished up cleaning the tables. “Seiji’s here. You need any help before closing?” Nick asked. 

“I’m good, bro. Have fun with Seiji,” Eugene called to Nick before he left.

Eugene went back to cleaning behind the counters and register when Jesse came up.

“You could have told me you were closing,” Jesse said, the mug in his hands. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Eugene said.

Jesse took a sip and made another disgusted face. “It’s still bitter.”

Eugene crossed his arms. “Are you sure you even like coffee?” Eugene could somewhat understand the Americano but a latte with this much milk was not bitter. 

“Why would I be here if I didn’t?” Jesse asked. He set the mug down and glanced up. 

“We have good hot chocolate,” Eugene suggested. 

“I told you I don’t like sweet things,” Jesse said,

“Well you don’t like bitter things either so I’m guessing you like things sweeter than you think.”

Jesse was quiet for a moment. “Fine, you can test your theory,” Jesse agreed. 

“You don’t want anything in particular?” Eugene asked, wondering why he was suddenly so flexible.

“I don’t think I should bother. I would just send it back anyways,” Jesse retorted. 

Eugene laughed. At least he was self aware. “Well, the kitchen’s open now. If you want I can show you how to make something so you can customize it.”

Jesse’s eyes widened. The blue in them seemed suddenly brighter. “Really?” he asked. 

Eugene nodded. 

Jesse eyed the kitchen behind him and walked behind the counter.

Eugene continued wiping down everything, but left out all the ingredients Jesse was examining. He expected Jesse to be even more picky now that he had a better idea of how many ingredients there were, but Jesse didn’t make any comments. After a few minutes, Jesse walked up to Eugene 

“Eugene, taste this,” he said, holding it out to Eugene.

Eugene hesitated, glancing down at the cup. It was covered in whipped cream so he couldn’t see what was underneath, but he took a sip. 

He coughed a little as the peppermint went down his throat. “Jesse, what on earth did you make?” Eugene asked after he swallowed a mouthful of what was more likely straight peppermint syrup than actual coffee. 

Eugene had never been someone who was into sweet coffee, not that Jesse’s drink could really be classified as coffee to begin with. 

“I don’t think it’s that bad,” Jesse said defensively, snatching up the cup he’d given Eugene. Eugene was holding it tighter than he thought so Jesse stumbled when he tried to take it. 

Eugene caught Jesse’s arm before the coffee could spill on Jesse’s white uniform.

Jesse’s face went red and Eugene let go of his arm. Eugene handed the mug back to Jesse and he drank a sip without any expression of distaste. 

“You can’t judge my coffee if that is what you made,” Eugene said, looking at the drink in Jesse’s hand with a similar expression to the one Jesse had worn earlier. 

Jesse shrugged but smiled. “Well, I think it’s good.”

“How are you so picky and yet you like this?” Eugene asked. 

“I think I like sweeter coffee than I realized,” Jesse said, grabbing a spoon from the counter and scraping out the whipped cream. “If I come back, will you make this for me?” 

“I have no idea how to make that,” Eugene confessed, “but if you come back when I’m working, I’ll let you back in the kitchen and you can teach me.” 

Jesse glanced back up at Eugene and cleared his throat, “I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to take my anger out on you.”

Eugene laughed at how nervous Jesse looked to be apologizing. “You’re fine. But you’re going to have to make it up to me by trying some actual coffee next time.”

Jesse wrinkled his nose. “Fine, at least add whipped cream to it though.” He scraped the last of the whipped cream out of the mug and asked, “When’s your next shift?”

“New Year's Day.” 

Jesse smiled. “Then I guess it’s a good thing I’m staying here.”


End file.
